Stop & Stare
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: Emmett and Bella were 16 years old and Bella got pregnant. Two days after Bella found out she was pregnant Emmett told her that he and his family were moving to New York and four years, but what will happen when Emmett comes back into the picture?
1. The one with the invitation

_Title: Stop & Stare_

_Summary: Emmett and Bella were 16 years old and Bella got pregnant. Two days after Bella found out she was pregnant Emmett told her that he and his family were moving to New York and four years, but what will happen when Emmett comes back into the picture, will he want to be the father he never had the chance to be? _

_A/N: I know i'm back, I've been studying for finals and i passed everying but history! This is going to either be an Emmett/Bella or a Jacob/Bella story!_

Chapter one: The one with the invitation

B P.O.V

It had been four years since Emmett had moved away to New York and left me. It had been four years since I found out that I was pregnant with mine and Emmett's daughters, Madison Rose Swan and Brooklyn Alice Swan. I tried not to think about Emmett so much, but that was difficult, because Maddie and Brook looked a lot like Emmett. I was home with Maddie and Brook in the house that on a Wednesday night, I was re-reading my favorite book _Withering Heights_ for the hundredth time, while Maddie and Brook were playing in their room, when I heard the phone ring "Hello?" I answered the phone

"Hey Bella its Rosalie Hale-Cullen." Said Rose

"Hi Rose, what's up?" I asked her

"Actually I was calling to ask if you would come to dinner at mine and Edward's house tomorrow night?" she asked

"Who all would be there?" I asked

"It would just be Jasper and Alice, Emmett and his new girlfriend Lauren Mallory." Said Rosalie

"I would be bringing two extra people." I replied

"Who?" she asked

"My three year old twin daughters, Brooklyn and Madison would be coming as well." I stated

"That's fine." Said Rosalie

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow night." I said

"Yes, we'll see you at 7pm." Said Rosalie

"Bye Rose." I replied

"Bye Bells." Said Rosalie

Only after I hung up the phone did I realize how much trouble I was in: Maddie and Brook look a lot like their dad, who had no clue he was a dad and was engaged to another woman, the second Maddie and Brook walk through the doors of that house tomorrow night, it will be painfully obvious whose children they are.

I went into the girls room "Girls, clean-up and then get in bed, because its bedtime." I told Maddie and Brook, who were playing Barbie

"Yes Momma" they both said and then proceeded to pick up their toys, and I helped them

"So, tomorrow night, we are going to my friend's parent's house, and I want you girls on your best behavior, do I make myself clear girls?" I told Maddie and Brook because when they wanted to they could cause real trouble

"Yes Momma." They replied again

"Good and that means what girls?" I asked because these girls were too much like their father

"It means, using our inside voices and no pranks." They replied sweetly

"You know, I wouldn't have to go over this every time before we go out except if I don't you both act like monkeys, now go get in bed girls." I told them

"Yes Momma." They said and got into bed

"Good night." I said

"Sleep tight." Said Brook

"Dream of bed bugs tonight." Said Maddie _(That is from Lion King ½)_

"Night Girls." I laughed

"Night Momma." They replied and then I left their room and closed the door behind me.

_A/N: and I am ending this chapter here, wow, Bella is going to go to Edward and Rosalie's house and she is bringing her daughters Maddie and Brook who look like Emmett who has no clue that he is a dad and is dating Lauren Mallory… DRAMA! xoxo Leyton Lover100 xoxo_


	2. The one with Her ultimatum

_Title: Stop & Stare_

_Summary: Emmett and Bella were 16 years old and Bella got pregnant. Two days after Bella found out she was pregnant Emmett told her that he and his family were moving to New York and four years, but what will happen when Emmett comes back into the picture, will he want to be the father he never had the chance to be?_

_A/N: I had this on my mind so I wrote it instead of waiting! DISCLAMER: I do not own the characters just the plot line!_

_Previously_: _Bella P.O.V_ -_It had been four years since I found out that I was pregnant with mine and Emmett's daughters, Madison Rose Swan and Brooklyn Alice Swan. I realize how much trouble I was in: Maddie and Brook look a lot like their dad, who had no clue he was a dad, the second Maddie and Brook walk through the doors of Edward and Rosalie's house tomorrow night; it will be painfully obvious whose children they are._

Chapter two: Her ultimatum

B P.O.V.

"Girls go get ready now, its 6:30pm." I told Maddie and Brook who were watching T.V

"Yes Momma." Said Maddie and she got up and went to her room

"Brook, go get dressed, and then you can watch T.V until we have to go." I compromised

"Okay." Said Brook, and then she got up and went into her and Maddie's room

With the girls getting dressed I went into my room so I could get dressed, I was going to ware jeans with a blue long-sleeved V-neck shirt with ugg boots. When I went to check on the girls Maddie was going to where her purple denim jumper with a long-sleeved shirt with mary-janes with tights and she was going to have a purple headband in her hair, but she was having problems putting her tights on properly while Brook was going to wear the same thing as Maddie but in Green, but she had her Green Jumper on backwards "Maddie I can help you with your tights, and Brook your Jumper is on backwards sweetie." I said, and then I walked over to Maddie and sat down by her and helped her with her tights

"Okay, now Brook come here and I'll fix your Jumper and Maddie go get yours and Brook's headbands and hairbrushes and I'll fix your hair." I said after I helped Maddie with her tights

"Yes Momma." Said Maddie, and then she went and got what I asked her to while I fixed Brook's jumper, then I fixed Maddie and Brook's hair. When we got to Edward and Rosalie's house I got the girls out of their car seats, then we walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, and Alice, Emmett's twin sister, answered the door

"Hey Bells." said Alice hugging me

"Hey Allie." I replied

"Well, who are these two cuties?" asked Alice reefing to Maddie and Brook

"They are Maddie and Brook my twin daughters." I said knowing that this was only the beginning of the questions I would be asked about the girls

"Hi." Said Maddie shyly

"Hi." Said Brook smiling

"Why don't you all come inside?" said Alice when came inside Alice took us to the kitchen where Rosalie, Edward and Jasper were

"Hey guys Bella's here and she brought her daughters." Said Alice

"Maddie, Brook can you say hi these are some of mommy's friend's from high school." I told my daughters

"Hi." Maddie and Brook said

"Well, Hi I'm Rose and this is Edward and that's Alice and that's Jasper." Said Rosalie pointing each of my old high school friends out, then the door bell rang

"Oh, I'll get that." said Rosalie, and when she came back she had the weirdest look on her face

"Rose, what…" I started, but she interrupted

"Emmett and Lauren are here." She said and then _he_ walked through the door, they guy that I haven't seen for four years.

"Bells…wow it's been what? Three years?" asked Emmett giving me a hug

"It's actually been four years Em." I corrected him

"Momma who's that?" asked Brook who was standing next to Maddie

"This is momma's friend Emmett, and Em; these are my daughters Brook and Maddie." I introduced them

"Well, hi, how old are you?" Emmett asked bending down next to Maddie and Brook, and Maddie stuck her little hand up and stuck up three fingers and I smiled

"Hi Emmy. My sissy and I are three." Said Maddie

"Emmett... Honey... what are you doing?" asked a cold shrill voice from the door way

"I was just saying hi to Bella and her daughters, Bella this is Lauren Mallory." Said Emmett straitening up, I thought I might as well be friendly to Lauren

"Hi Lauren, it's nice to meet you." I said smiling at her

"Pleasure." She replied, but the look on her face told me it was anything but a pleasure.

"Hi, I'm Maddie and this is my twin sissy Brook." Maddie said to Lauren, who glared at her causing Maddie to cry, and then Brook started crying.

"Rose, Edward, do you have somewhere I can take Maddie and Brook?" I asked Rosalie and Edward

"Yeah, follow me; you can take them in mine and Rosalie's room." Said Edward, and then he tried to pick up Maddie, but she shook her head

"I want Emmy!" she said and I looked at Emmett

"Can you grab her please?" I asked him and he nodded his head and picked her up and I picked up Brook

"Okay, I'll just show you guys where to go." Said Rosalie walking out of the kitchen and Emmett and I followed her. When we got to Edward and Rosalie's room we put the girls on the bed and they fell asleep and then we left the room.

"I'm surprised that Maddie likes you so much, it normally takes a while for her to warm-up to people, but with you-" I started, but I was cut off because Emmett kissed me and kissed him back for a second, but then I remembered why I couldn't do that and I stopped him "what are you doing?" I asked him while pushing him away

"The same thing you were doing Bella." He replied and tried to kiss me again

"Em... we can't do this… it's not right." I said pushing him away yet again

"Why not?" he asked

"Because either I'm the girlfriend or Lauren is and if she is then you and I can't be kissing. You know me and you know that I would not be saying this if I didn't mean it." I replied

"Emmett? Where are you?" called out Lauren

"So what's it going to be Em? Me or her?" I asked him

"Bella I…" he started

_A/N: Please don't kill me *hides behind Emmett* anyway if you review I might just update TODAY/TONIGHT! xoxo Leyton Lover100 xoxo _


	3. aUTHORS nOTE:iMPORTANT

A Lot like Love

I can't Help falling in love

You can't brake a broken heart

Love, pain and the whole stupid thing

Realizing

Coming to terms

Stop and Stare

These are the stories that I will be updating because they have double digit reviews, and when my other stories get up to at least 10 reviews they will be on the list too!

xoxo Leyton Lover xoxo


End file.
